


Watch Them Burn

by Lumeneas



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Anal Fingering, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Sad times, Total Rickall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 07:55:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9113896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumeneas/pseuds/Lumeneas
Summary: After the events of Total Rickall, Jerry has a dream about the lover he supposedly never had.





	

Jerry stared at the body that used to be Sleepy Gary. Now it was some gross, gray parasite thing oozing pink juices. He grimaced down at it, emotions warring inside of him. He was sure whether to be disgusted or sad or angry or…The man swallowed thickly and rubbed at his arm in his characteristically indecisive way. Everyone else was dragging the parasites out to the backyard for Rick to do some mass burning but Jerry just stood there with the Gary creature.

Nobody seemed to be bothered by all of the positive memories that he was sure still lingered in their minds. Sure, none of the memories were actually real but for some reason seeing his imaginary lover dead on the floor stirred serious feelings in him. Jerry turned to look into the living room where his family was hard at work dragging bodies. This was real, his family was real, he was real…But he wasn’t happy. He looked back towards Sleepy Gary and bit his lip; although it had been artificial, he had made him happy, even if just for a little while. Hot, stinging tears began to form and Jerry squeezed his eyes shut. He tried to push down the choking sensation in his throat but he let out a sob regardless.

“Jerry, stop being such a baby and help us,” Beth snapped from the living room. Her husband gave one last look to Gary before swallowing thickly. He reached under the creatures armpits and hefted it up, surprised by how heavy it actually was. Looking away determinedly, Jerry dragged the corpse out to the yard. There was already quite a pile going, all of the bodies thrown haphazardly onto each other. With downcast eyes, he gently laid his parasite on the pile, hands lingering too long on the cold skin. Numbly, Jerry went about the business of gathering the rest of their unwelcome guests and tossing them on the mound outside.

Finally their house was empty of all of the parasites and they gathered around the aftermath. Rick and Morty had already gone and doused the bodies in gasoline and so all the old man did was flick and match and the pile went up in flames. Jerry kept his eyes on Gary the whole time, watching as the skin crisped and popped.

“Ugh, God. This stinks,” Summer said. She was pinching her nose and so her voice came out in a nasally whine.

“Yeah, Dad,” Beth agreed, “Could you have just, I don’t know, disintegrated them with a laser gun or something?”

“I want to watch these fuckers burn.”

Rick took a swig from his flask and wiped his mouth on his sleeve. Jerry felt disgust nibble at his mind but suddenly he was too tired to act on it. Sighing, he slumped back into the house and went upstairs. As soon as his head hit the pillow, he was asleep, exhausted by the emotional turmoil he just had to endure.

\--

Jerry opened his eyes to an open sky, dark and sprinkled with twinkling stars. They were the brightest he’d seen in years given his suburban setting. He thought it a bit odd that he was outside but, in the end, he shrugged and sat up so that he could get a better look at his surroundings. The man seemed to be in a field with lush, ankle high grass shone in the moonlight. The dark shapes of trees loomed at the edge of the clearing. There were no identifying landmarks, so he was at a loss as to where he was. For some reason, that didn’t really bother him. Normally, he would’ve panicked and whined and made a fool of himself, but right now he felt perfectly content. He stretched his arms out behind him and leaned back to continue gazing at the stars.

“They’re beautiful, aren’t they?” a voice behind him asked. Jerry hummed in agreement. Soft hands touched his (bare?) shoulders, squeezing them lightly. He heard the person shuffle a bit before Jerry felt a gentle heat radiating from them onto his back. They were close but not touching him and Jerry shivered in anticipation. The hands slowly travelled down his arms, raising gooseflesh in their wake, before they covered his own. Hot breath caressed the shell of his ear and something that had long been buried within him coiled with excitement.

“Not as beautiful as you, though,” Gary whispered into his ear. Jerry blushed and leaned back into him, feeling the naked skin of his lover’s chest against him.

“Did I wake you when I left?” he asked. Gary played with his fingers idly and he watched the motion.

“No, but it got cold without you next to me.”

The sat in silence for a few moments, simply gazing at the stars. Jerry felt supremely content, like this was where he was meant to be. Nothing could ruin this moment.

“You warm yet?” he asked, nudging him with roll of his shoulder. Gary wrapped his lanky arms around Jerry’s torso and squeezed him lightly. His limbs were rather chilly.

“You know, I was thinking we could skip warm and go straight to hot and bothered,” Gary said huskily. The man shifted behind him and he felt the beginnings of a hard on rub against his side. Jerry blushed as his nipples were suddenly pinched harshly and a moan was drawn from his lips. He twisted his body out of Gary’s grip and smashed their lips together, teeth clicking. They went down onto the grass, Jerry arching his back to keep getting closer, closer to the man he loved. He felt he dick stir and he blood flow like the fire as Gary touched all of his sensitive places. He tried his best to keep moving his mouth and tongue with Gary’s but all of the pinching and the stroking distracted him until he was just breathing heavily into the crook of his shoulder. He knew that the man under him thoroughly enjoyed making Jerry a quivering, nonsensical mess and he let him do what he wanted. Of course, it helped that everything he did was simply magic.

Jerry bucked his hips all of a sudden and their erections dragged against each other under the cloth of their sleeping pants. Nails dug into the flesh above his ass and he keened with the pleasure/pain of it. He felt his pants be pulled down and his ass was exposed to the cool air. Hungry fingers kneaded him and he found himself pushing his rear into the further into them.

One hand left to clutch his member and began pumping it erratically. Jerry thrusted into the grip, dying to get off. He sifted through the haze in his mind to use one of his own hands to scrabble for his partners cock. He wasn’t to take and not give. Sightlessly, he reached down between them and palmed Gary through the thin fabric. The rhythm he was getting sputtered for a moment before setting a brutal pace. Jerry bit his lip and moaned, humping into the grip on his dick. Eventually, he was able to reach inside his lover’s pants and begin stroking him as well.

Soon, they were all sweat and breathy noises, giving each other handjobs with the moon as their only witness. Jerry kept feeling his climax edge closer and closer, but every time he was about to go over the edge, that sweet ecstasy would back away, teasing him. It got to the point where Jerry almost cried in frustration at being denied. Finally, he had had enough.

“Gary, I want you inside me,” Jerry huffed, pausing his ministrations. Gary also paused but then slowly flipped him onto his back.

“I don’t know, we don’t really have anything here to…”

They didn’t have lube, they didn’t have condoms, but fuck, Jerry didn’t care. His penis ached with need, the tip leaking and red.

“Just spit in your hand or something, I don’t care. I need you,” he moaned. He kicked his pants off and spread his legs, hoping to tempt Gary into just fucking him. It seemed to have worked because suddenly he was over him, kissing him softly. Fingers prodded his entrance and the man worked to stretch him out. Sure, it was something, but it wasn’t what he really needed and Jerry found himself growing impatient. Then, the fingers were out and he felt Gary’s tip against his hole. And then he was sliding and the ache in his core lessened a fraction because the stretch was just so delicious.

So the fucked there in the grass and Jerry finally felt his orgasm building again and something told him he would finally reach. Gary thrust into him, his rhythm betraying his own nearing end.

“I’m gonna—“

“Go for it, I’m right behind you,” Gary said into his ear. The coil kept curling tighter and tighter and then—

\--

Jerry woke with a start, a cold sweat drenching him from head to toe. He looked down at himself and saw his pants tented with his erection. He looked wildly around his bedroom. Beth was asleep next to him, breathing evenly. He rose from the bed as quickly as he could and dashed to the door. The door squeaked as it was opened and he winced.

“Jerry…?” Beth said sleepily from the bed.

“Go back to sleep, honey, it’s fine.” He blocked his boner with the edge of the door. Jerry stiffly walked down the hallway towards the bathroom and locked himself in. Dropping his pants, he sat on the toilet started rubbing one it. He set a fast pace and found it to be more painful that pleasurable but he didn’t care. He tried to keep his sobs quiet as he masturbated.

“Fuck, shit, fuck,” he whispered. An image of Sleepy Gary came to his head and he came immediately, spurts of semen coating the wall in front of him. He dropped his head into his hands and cried as his dick wilted.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from Star_Springtrap16! It's a little rushed towards the end, but I felt like this had been delayed long enough, haha. Anyways, enjoy!


End file.
